


Waiting

by PollyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Draco, PWP, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: After a two weeks long mission, Harry is finally at home.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Fic made for my Giveaway on tumblr. Thank you anon for the prompt!
> 
> "Hi prompt: Harry comes home after a long mission and Draco has been waiting."

The door closed with a click. It was late, and Harry was incredibly tired. After a two weeks long stakeout mission, he was finally back home. He breathed in the scent of his house, _his home_ , and breathed out a sigh. His eyes teared up. It happened every time he realised he was incredibly grateful to arrive home again. He went first to the laundry, getting his dirty clothes from his backpack and throwing them into the machine, together with soap and fabric softener. He put on some of the other clothes that were waiting in the basket too, and took off the clothes on his own body, putting them in the machine too. He turned it on, left his dirty boots there together with his backpack, and went to the bathroom.

From the first day they moved in, his husband and him came to an agreement. They wouldn’t bring home the dirtiness of their jobs. No paperwork, no missions, no dirty clothes after a stakeout. Harry always washed them as soon as he arrived home, and has been doing it for three years.

Feeling accomplished for, once again, fulfilling his part of the agreement, Harry soaked for minutes long on the bath downstairs. It was late and he didn’t want to wake Draco before he was clean and alive once again. His whole body hurt and cramped, and he needed to relax a bit. He fought his sleepiness and cleaned up, shaved and tried to tame his hair. He wanted to look like he wasn’t hurt, like he hadn’t been scared for his life during this two weeks. He hated the look on Draco’s eyes, and he would try everything he could to avoid that look.

He wrapped his waist in a towel after drying himself and walked up the stairs to their bedroom. He opened the door slowly, but stopped abruptly when he saw that the bedside light was on. Draco was sitting, blankets covering him up to his chest, a tired smile on his lips.

“You’re getting quieter and quieter. I almost didn’t hear you.” Draco said, and Harry smiled at him.

“Didn’t want to wake you up,” Harry came closer, sitting at Draco’s side and raising his hand, touching his husband’s cheek and caressing him there with his thumb.

“I didn’t sleep, though.” Draco confessed. “I knew you were coming. Besides, s _he_ didn’t let me.”

He pointed to his midsection, and Harry lowered his gaze. With another smile, he touched Draco’s stomach with his other hand, the heat from Draco’s skin being felt even from under the blanket. His baby bump was big, now, at six months of pregnancy, and it brought a smile to Harry’s face immediately.

“Hey, baby girl. Daddy’s home,” Harry spoke softly close to Draco’s belly. He felt some movement inside, and his smile got larger. “Were you waiting for me, too?”

“She was,” Draco touched Harry’s face and made him raise his head. “Quit talking to the baby, Potter. I need a kiss.”

“Guess what,” Harry got closer to Draco and teased his lips a little with his own. “So do I.”

The kiss started gentle, calm and tentative. Slowly, Draco opened his mouth a little more, and Harry could press his tongue against Draco’s, getting a small moan from his lips.

“Harry, I missed you…” Draco said against his lips, and Harry swallowed saliva, looking into his eyes. “I want you… now.”

“I want you too…” Harry touched his shoulder, moving his shirt a little so he could kiss his fair, hot skin. His kisses went higher, up to his jawline, and down again, while his hands worked on Draco’s pyjama top buttons. Draco helped him take the shirt off, and Harry moved the blankets away, at the same time that Draco tugged on his towel, leaving him naked.

There were no words. Harry knew exactly what Draco wanted, and Draco knew what he wanted, too. Harry took the rest of his clothes off, and let himself watch Draco’s body sprawled on the bed, his legs slightly spread, breathing heavily. His hair was longer, reaching his jaw, and he had gained some pregnancy weight, what made Harry thought he was even more beautiful. His nipples were puffy and a little darker, his round belly perfect to Harry’s eyes.

“I love you _so much_ ,” Harry said, and Draco smiled, raising his arms and calling for Harry.

“Then prove it, Potter.”

Harry smiled, but didn’t go to Draco’s arms immediately. He raised his hand, summoning the lube bottle from the nightstand, and giggled a little when Draco muttered ‘show off’ from under his lips. Harry sat at Draco’s side, kissing him again, deeply, while uncapping the bottle and squeezing the slick liquid onto his fingers.

He guided his hand between Draco’s legs, now kissing his neck, and played with his furled hole a little bit before pressing one finger in. Draco moaned lowly, his eyes flickering shut, mouth opening in a delicate ‘o’. Harry licked and suckled on his neck, moving his finger in and out before pressing another one.

He lowered his mouth, circling one puffy nipple with his lips and suckling, circling with his tongue and swallowing saliva. Draco was moaning louder now, but didn’t press Harry to move faster. He was tight, it being weeks since they’ve done the last time, and while Draco was randy all the time now, he appreciated slow and gentle sex better, different from six months ago when he favoured a rough coupling.

Draco’s hand sneaked into Harry’s messy strands and held on for dear life, his breathing getting even faster and erratic. Harry, then, pressed a third finger in, and spread them, and Draco held his own cock tight, his legs spreading even more.

“Harry, please… Or else… I’m gonna… I want to come with you inside me…”

“And you’d like if I came inside you?” Harry asked, licking his way up to his lips. Draco smiled against his mouth.

“You know I love when you come inside me.”

It was enough for Harry. He slicked his cock with lube and positioned himself between Draco’s legs. He stopped, and then moved out. He sat against the headboard of the bed and called for Draco with his hands.

“I want you to ride me.”

Draco smirked at him and, slowly, he moved on the bed, straddling Harry’s legs and positioning himself over his cock. Harry helped him by holding himself by the base, and Draco slid down his cock until his arse was against Harry’s thighs. Draco’s eyes were closed, and his body clenched around Harry’s cock, making it almost impossible not to spill immediately. Draco’s cock was trapped between his large stomach and Harry’s flat one, making him feel the roughness of Harry’s skin and the softness of his.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he started to move up and down, holding on Harry’s shoulders and breathing in the rhythm of his movements. Harry held him by his hips, helping him out. He looked at Draco’s face, and Draco’s eyes locked with his. The rhythm built stronger and steadier, and soon both Harry and Draco were moaning, their bodies in perfect sync, Harry going up as Draco went down, brushing against his prostate from time to time.

“Oh, Merlin… Harry… Please…” Draco touched his hand, and Harry knew what to do. He moved his hand up and played with one of Draco’s nipples, circling with his thumb and pressing the hard nub between thumb and index fingers. Almost immediately, Draco’s eyebrows went up, his mouth opening in a wide o, and a long moan coming out of his mouth as he came all over Harry, his body stretching long and gracious. His head tilted back, and he moved out of rhythm, pushing Harry over the edge. He held on Draco’s hips and came deep inside him, feeling Draco’s body clenching around him as if needing him inside.

It lasted what seemed like forever, but when it was over, and slowly they came to their senses, Harry helped Draco out, laying him at his side on the bed and cleaning them both with a wandless cleaning spell. To be honest, he didn’t know where his wand was. Probably, in the laundry room.

Harry got them both under the blankets, and held Draco to his chest, kissing his forehead tenderly. Draco was almost asleep.

“You won’t get any more missions, will you?” His husband asked, softly, and Harry thought for a moment.

“I’ll try not to, love.”

“She’s almost coming… What if you are not here?” Draco asked, holding him even tighter.

“Don’t worry, love. I will be here.”

“Do you promise?” Draco raised his grey eyes, and the question wasn’t as innocent as it sounded. It had threat in it.

“I promise. I will even stop being an Auror altogether for you.” Harry said, and Draco snorted, as if he didn’t believe it. Harry didn’t try to convince him.

In the end of the week, when his resignation letter arrived, Draco would believe in him.

For now, he just held him against his own body, kissing his hair and caressing his back.

“I love you, Draco.” He said, and Draco kissed him on the shoulder. “And you too, sweetie.” He said, touching Draco’s stomach lightly.

“Love you too, you big twat,” Draco said, smiling against his skin. “And she loves you too, if her swimming in my guts mean anything.”

“She’s my daughter.”

Harry and Draco both laughed at it, and almost as if the conversation ended, they slept almost immediately with a smile on their lips.

***** Fin *****


End file.
